


TAG Drabbles

by singmetothesun



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Gen, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform, To help me get to know the TAG boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singmetothesun/pseuds/singmetothesun
Summary: A collection of TAG-related drabbles and one-shots.#3 - SOS Part 2 - Gordon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Icarus - Alan

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter and tumblr - @/singmetothesun xox
> 
> I snorted so inhumanely at the ending of Icarus and this is the result! When writing for a new fandom I prefer to write missing scenes to help me get to know the characters!

**#1  
Icarus - Alan**   
  


“I like Thunderbird Shadow!” Tom exclaimed, pointing to the empty space between Thunderbirds Four and Two.  
  
Alan immediately protested, the kid grinning widely and nodding. “It isn’t even here!”  
  
Gordon appeared out of Thunderbird Four. “Come on, Tom. I’ll buy you a hot dog!”  
  
Alan moped as his brother made off with his new friend. He grumbled about not needing fans as he headed over towards Thunderbird Two. Virgil would listen to him. His ‘Bird had been to space too; he knew exactly how cool Thunderbird Three was.   
  
There was a very loud _thunk_ coupled with resounding _PAIN_ and he immediately recoiled with a cry, utterly confused. Apparently, he’d walked into thin _air_. Rubbing his forehead and blinking the stars out his eyes, Alan cursed Kayo under his breath as Thunderbird Shadow revealed itself beside him.  
  
Laughter echoed behind him and he looked to see Lady Penelope, Scott, and Kayo. The latter two were doubled over with mirth whilst Lady Penelope at least looked like she was trying to hide her snigger. He was sure he could hear Gordon’s snort coming from somewhere too even if he couldn’t see him.   
  
“Nice hit, Alan!” Virgil called from his other side as he walked towards them. “Reminds me of when John walked into a lamppost that one time back in tenth grade. Too busy reading a book.”  
  
Alan groaned as Scott chuckled. “He had a bruise the size of an egg on his forehead for weeks.”   
  
“Please tell me you got that, Thunderbird Five?” Kayo asked, hand on her comm, and Alan threw his hands up in the air. Her look of triumph a second later was all the confirmation he needed.  
  
“Oh, we’re getting all the available footage of this,” Virgil smirked as he slung an arm around Alan’s shoulders. “It’s probably already online, smile at your fans, Alan!” he said, pointing at the windows. Where all the attendees were sat. Watching them.   
  
“Oh no,” Alan breathed. He’d give up Thunderbird 3 to have the ground swallow him up right then and there.   
  
“Oh yes, little brother!” Scott grinned, slinging his arm over Alan’s other shoulder. “Don’t think you’re living this one down anytime soon!” 


	2. The Long Reach Part 1 (& 2) - Alan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little add-on to the end of The Long Reach Part 1 and the beginning of The Long Reach Part 2. SPOILERS FOR 3x25 AND 3x26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue has been borrowed here so I don't own anything you recognise. I wanted to add a little more into these scenes and Alan obliged.

**#2**   
**The Long Reach Part 1 ( & 2) – Alan**

The ship was empty. There were signs of life, signs of _Dad;_ the lights, the air, the island drawing carved into the metal. Dad had been there this entire time. And yet there was no one.  
  
He felt tears well up in his eyes. “He’s not here!”  
  
He was angry. There were makeshift tools everywhere, signs that their dad had used what was around him in the ship to keep himself alive. Alan and his brothers had come all this way to find him and bring him home and Dad wasn’t here.  
  
Then he was thrown off his feet as the planetoid shifted beneath them, another reminder that time was running out and it hit him square in the chest that Dad was nowhere to be found.  
  
“This place is coming apart!” Scott yelled.  
  
Alan panicked. They couldn’t leave yet. They hadn’t worked for months, for years, to come out to find him only to leave him behind again. Alan wasn’t ready for that. He knew he was rambling, and it wasn’t befitting for a member of International Rescue, but Alan didn’t want his mouth to stop if it meant Scott would listen and they wouldn’t leave.  
  
His eldest brother came over to him. “He must have known the planetoid was breaking apart and moved to safer ground. We’ll keep looking.”  
  
Alan shook his head, his breathing shallowing. “We can’t leave yet, Scott! I just graduated high school and I wanted to tell everybody all together. I want to tell him, Scott! I want Dad to come home.”  
  
Scott rested his hands on his shoulders, in that all-too-well-known show of comfort. It relaxed Alan immediately. “We’ll find him,” he said firmly, and the youngest Tracy believed him. Scott wouldn’t lie to him.  
  
He sighed, keeping himself together and steeling his resolve before looking back at his brother. “We’re not going home until we do.”  
  
“Agreed. Now, let’s move.”  
  
Alan took one final glance at the island drawing, their home, before following Scott out of the ship.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Any word yet?” he asked as he entered Two’s cockpit.  
  
He’d moved Thunderbird Three back to a safer position as Scott had instructed before joining his brothers back in the green barge. Since leaving his eldest brothers’ side, they hadn’t heard a word from him. It was just another thing to add to their list of bad things happening on this mission.  
  
“Nothing,” John replied, eyes fixed to the holodisplay. “The gravitational field is interfering with our comms.”  
  
Alan deflated, his eyes on the ground as Gordon mumbled beside him about going back out. He didn’t want to lose hope but if even John couldn’t find any trace of Dad and now they’d lost contact with Scott, what hope he’d been hanging onto was rapidly fading.  
  
“Hey, sprout,” Gordon said gently, grabbing his arm and pushing them back a few feet. “What’s this I hear about you graduating high school?”  
  
John and Virgil heard him and looked up at them, eyeing Alan with equally questioning and proud looks. The comms were intermittent but apparently, they’d caught _that_ little detail. Great. Alan looked at all three of them before he sighed and nodded. No use denying it as they would have found out anyway. He rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks flush.  
  
“Yeah, I did. I was going to wait until we’d finished the mission to say anything…” he trailed off and Gordon put his arm around his shoulders and squeezed, grinning maniacally and Alan smiled a bit.  
  
“Graduation means treats! Good one, little bro!”  
  
“Hold on a minute!” John interrupted. “I’m picking up a life sign."  
  
Then John confirmed what they had been hoping for all along and Alan’s eyes flew to the flashing dots on the holodisplay. “It’s Dad!”  
  
_“I’ve got him, John,”_ came Scott’s voice, a little staticky through the interference _. “Get the med bay ready.”_  
  
Alan and Gordon were out of the room in a flash.


	3. SOS Part 2 - Gordon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Febuwhump Day 16 - broken bones. Warning for serious injury and spoilers for 3x13 - SOS Part 2.

**#3**   
**SOS Part 2 - Gordon**

Gordon knew he was in trouble.

The huge vent was collapsing all around him, blown to smithereens by the chaos crew's torpedoes. Four didn't stand a chance and neither did he. Gordon barely managed to secure his helmet before the inevitable happened.

Four's hull was pelted with debris as she was battered and bruised and crushed. He was thrown around the cockpit like a rag doll, the concept of up and down disappearing in a haze of pain and crumpled cahelium.

Then it all stopped abruptly.

The spinning didn't. Neither did the pain.

Four was dead. Not even her alarms were blaring. They were both pinned to the seafloor under tons of hot volcanic rock, helpless and weak. Gordon felt heavy, his eyes refusing to open, and he felt himself drifting away.

It took every ounce of his will.

_Emergency code. Emergency code. They'll come._

And then he was gone.

* * *

He awoke slowly.

There was a voice, raspy and raw, crying out in distress. He wanted to help them. He was International Rescue, that was what he did.

The voice was _his_. He could feel the vibrations.

He was in distress. In _pain_.

Why?

Trying to move was a mistake. An explosion of white-hot pain seared through every part of him, radiating and pulsating and burning. He tried to scream but instead, his breath caught, and he was coughing, struggling to find a grip on whatever reality this was. It felt real enough but it couldn't be.

Not this again.

He'd been here before. Stuck, pinned, in agony. But he was International Rescue now, so what had happened?

There were voices, firm but gentle. He tried to home in on them, but the pain was too loud. At least voices meant he wasn't alone. Something cold was on his face now, he could feel it, a brand-new addition. It was irritating but it had stopped him from hacking up his lungs, so he let it be.

Eyes were the next best place to start. If he could take in his surroundings, he could decipher his situation, then figure a way out.

He was in a room. It was bright. Too bright.

Sterile.

Well, that explained a lot.

The voices belonged to figures in scrubs. Doctors, nurses.

He was in a hospital.

And then he panicked again.


End file.
